Affects of war
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Helens kids are back. She's happy, but she starts noticing their odd behavior especially Her sons. When her husband comes back he recognizes thier symptoms right away. Because they are his own signs of post Tramatic war stress. But why do they have such Symptoms?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helen Pevensie was shocked. Her children were completely different then when she had sent them to the country side. She had waited for them for what seemed like forever. Just by watching them get off the train she had noticed. Peter had his arm around Edmund, and Lucy, who was holding Susan's hand, stood between Susan and Edmund. She seemed sleepy and leaned on Edmund for support. Edmund who would have never let that happen before, tapped Lucy on the shoulder and pointed to her. Lucy woke right up, "Mummy!" She yelled. Helen opened her arms to the small girl and kissed her hair. Then, Edmund ran to her and hugged her right away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" he said through his tears. "I was horrible, a prick and a beast."

"Hey!" said Peter sternly, "Don't call my brother names!" Edmund smiled at this remark while, Helen laughed.

"It's alright, darling." She smiled down at him,"you were being bullied and your dad is fighting."

"I didn't have to be such a brat," Edmund said.

"It feels like it has been forever," said Susan as they walked through the door. Helen watched those children carefully-well they almost were not children, they seemed years older than they were-you would have thought they were in their early twenties. At bedtime she went into the boys' room to kiss them and saw a large wound on Edmunds chest. She gasped at Edmund, and Peter scrambled to get it covered up.

"Edmund what happened?"

"I-I," He stammered.

"He um," Peter rushed in to cover for his brother, "We were playing around with some swords at the Professor's this summer," he explained, that's how I got all these he showed off his arms which were also severely marked. She previously hadn't noticed the rather large bruise on Peter's forehead, but now she did. It looked as if both of them had been badly beaten. If she couldn't see them getting along, she would thought they beat EACH OTHER.

"Edmund!" She cried, "that looks serious enough to kill you! I thought you two had more sense then that!" She scolded harshly.

"We are both sincerely sorry, Mother." Edmund didn't object to being spoken for, "It won't happen again," Peter said, and the younger boy nodded.

She had many moments like that (where her children baffled her), over the few weeks before school started. Like when Peter and Susan got in to one of the really rare squabbles between them. Edmund had been the Peace-maker. He usually stewed things up-on purpose. One day Lucy had gotten in a squabble with a boy her age at the park. Peter said that you could hear Edmund yelling at him all over the neighborhood. And Peter had fallen out of a tree-how, she would never know-and Lucy had come rushing to his aid.

"Peter! Let me look," she had said. She's was going to stop the little girl, but with great care-and very professionally-she had looked at his arm. "I think you sprained it," she had announced. She had told her daughter that the only way to tell was to ask the doctor. As it turned out, the child had been right.

One day, they had been watching the sword fighting at the park. The boys were so into it. They had been just relaxing when Peter's eyes flashed. "No, no, no! Not Edmund!" His voice shook.

Helen stood up and moved towards her oldest child. Edmund held her back.

"Don't touch him, it will scare him. I know how to handle this," Edmund said.

"EDMUND!" Peter shouted. Edmund reacted calmly. He sat Peter down and whispered to him. Then Peter came back, and all was calm. When a friend of her husband's came back on leave, she had he and his friend for dinner. He had started shouting about a death that had happened right in front of him. His eyes had flashed as well and his friend dealt with it in the same manner as Edmund had. When she told the kids what happened, they just shrugged it off. "We understand mum. War is traumatizing," Peter had said as Edmund nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," she said. That night Susan was sitting, teaching Lucy to sew, and Helen was doing the dinner dishes, when she dropped a glass. It broke with a shattering noise. Edmund and Peter reacted with a loud yell, and stood up to face her, each with a crazy look in their eyes. She had no clue how to react anymore.

_September 5th_

_John, _

_I wrote you a week ago about how the kids are different, but the boys are scaring me. They are so jumpy and nervous. They have episodes, and outbursts. I am at a loss for words._

_Love,_

_Helen._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John had been home for a day now and he and Helen were sitting in bed reading. The kids had all changed. Edmund was now a quiet respectful boy. Peter was very protective of Edmund and Lucy. John could see why though. Last night Edmund had woken up yelling bloody murder. He had gotten up to help but Helen had stopped him.

"Pete will help him; Edmund has nightmares every night," Helen had said.

"EVERY night?, What about?" John was shocked.

"I don't know," she admitted looking troubled. John had had flashbacks every time he had closed his eyes since he got home. Just then Peter came down with Edmund who looked scared beyond measure.

"Sit here, you'll feel better," Peter led his brother to the couch. Edmund sat down. Peter took a seat next to him and just talked to him.

"You alright son?" John asked. Edmund nodded.

"It's just a dream" he said. But the looks in his both of his sons' eyes were not that of 12 and 17-year-old school children. It was the look his saw in so many other soldiers: fear and guilt.

"What did you dream?" He asked gently.

"It's not important. I'm fine, really," Edmund said.

He wasn't, John knew. He never was after his nightmares. He had one that night. The boys in battle with him Edmund being killed. He watched his son get shot-clutching his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Edmund!" He woke with a start. He got up out of bed and went to check the boy several times that night to convince himself the boy was there. The dream had seemed so real, as if it had actually happened.

* * *

John had not been able to go back to sleep. He had sat downstairs just thinking about that dream. "NO, NO, NO! NOT EDMUND! SHE'S KILLED HIM! I'M SO SORRY! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" He stayed where he was knowing Edmund would handle it. A few minutes later Peter came down. He stopped at the table. "I didn't know you were up," he said.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Just a bad dream," Peter said sitting down.

"Why all the nightmares?" John asked. Peter shrugged, but John could tell he knew perfectly well.

"Is there something that you kids aren't telling me?" John asked. Peter nodded.

"I don't think you'll believe me though," Peter said, "I didn't at first."

"Try me," John said. Peter sighed and thought for a second.

" I can't," he said, "It's not just my story to tell."

"Well Peter, whatever it is clearly traumatized you." John sighed.

"It was the best time of my life!" Peter said, "with flaws." John's oldest son looked at his hands with sorrow and fear in his eyes. Then he stood up. "All those men died, and I didn't and it was my mistake that killed them, Edmund."

"What Peter?" He thought he was talking to Edmund.

"Don't say it's not my fault!" Peter cried. "I almost freed the woman who hurt you!" There was so much pain in his eyes. Then Peters eye's flashed. Fear was only way the only way to explain the look. Peter started yelling about stuff that John didn't understand. John was forced to recall when his friend Colin had started shouting at him thinking he was the man who killed another friend of theirs. Peter seemed to think he was someone else.

"YOU INVADED NARNIA! AND NOW YOU'VE KILLED PEOPLE WHO-" Edmund appeared. He sat Peter down, but Peter kept yelling until he returned. Then he just cried.


End file.
